


Wake up

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Angst, Injury, M/M, Post-Canon, day 3 - stargazing, i guess, no comfort in this house only hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: The hardest surgeries aren't always the most difficult ones.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 3: Stargazing**

As he slid down the wall to sit on the cold, metal floor of the Polar Tang’s deck, Law felt all the built up exhaustion crashing down on him. It was a long, long day and it was far from over. They had somehow managed to get away from the navy ambush earlier that afternoon, but the price for their escape might end up being way too high.

He didn’t want to even think about it.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear his head, he tore his eyes away from the dark, wet stains on his pants and sighed. He wanted a cigarette; he didn’t even smoke, never had, but he still craved one. How ridiculous. Cora-san’s face flashed in front of his eyes and he growled, running his hands through his hair and ruffling it in frustration. Of course he would remember that face now; remember that goofy smile and the peace signs, the accidental fires, the ‘I love you’s. The blood. Right when he least needed it.

He really could use that fucking cigarette. Or about five shots of something strong, like pure ethanol. That could work, too.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and irritation. He wished he could just shut his brain off, knock himself out, just for a few minutes. Anything to stop the shaking and the _fear._ But he couldn’t do that; what if something happened? What if it all went to shit? He needed to be able to be back in the operation room at a moment’s notice. He was the head surgeon, he was the one with the ultimate devil fruit. He was the only one who could work miracles.

A dark, humourless chuckle echoed around the deserted deck. _Miracles my ass,_ Law thought, tugging at his hair harshly and welcoming the pain it brought. He wished he was a better doctor, a better surgeon. Wished he could _actually_ work miracles. But no; he could only wait and pray at this point.

Suddenly, all the anger and energy left his body, the grip he had on his hair loosening until both his hands dropped to the ice-cold floor lifelessly. Law barely noticed the dull ache that shot from his hands to his arms at the impact; instead, a deep sigh passed through his lips as he let his head fall back until it came to rest against the wall, and Law could only blankly stare at the stars above that twinkled back at him so brightly, so happily, so without care as if mocking him.

 _Stars_ mocking him. Law really was exhausted.

But it really felt that way, didn’t it? Hell, it even was a new moon, making the stars that much shinier and more beautiful. Unwittingly, he noted it was the same the last time he was in this situation three years ago. Only that time he didn’t care this much.

Back then, the one on the operation table was just some guy he had barely just met a few days ago and whom he had decided to save from the war on a whim—because he was a D, because he was interesting, because punched a Celestial Dragon in the face. It would have hurt his pride if Monkey D. Luffy had died after all the trouble he went through to save him, but he wouldn’t have cared about _him dying,_ not really.

This time was different. He wasn’t just some random patient. Neither was he just a potential asset, not anymore.

Law gulped heavily as tears welled in his eyes and he cursed quietly. He could still hear Luffy’s voice _screaming_ at Kizaru to _face him_ and _only him._ Could see his back as he threw himself in between Law and the admiral, protecting his lover from the beams of light with his own body. He could still feel his bloodied hand on his cheek from when Law teleported them both to the already submerged Tang, the younger man bleeding heavily and getting weaker by the second in his arms, yet still smiling like the idiot he was, saying how glad he was that _Law was safe._

He was shaking again. Law knew he had done everything he could; he knew it was now up to Luffy to make it through, and he _knew_ Luffy was a fighter, stubborn to a fault and full of life, never giving up no matter how hopeless the situation—but that knowledge didn’t make the wait any easier.

Closing his eyes so that he didn’t have to watch the stupid, shiny dots in the sky, or the red, red blood on his pants, Law pulled his legs towards his chest as he curled into himself, hugging himself tightly and pressing his face into his knees. He took a deep breath, then another and another. It wasn’t helping. He was just so _scared._

Scared he was going to lose someone he loved again. Terrified he was going to be left behind again. Why did this always happen? Why every time he found someone important to him, someone he cared about and who cared about him in turn, someone who told him he mattered…. they died? Died _for him?_ It wasn’t fair. He wished he was the one lying on the operating table instead. Wished he was the one who died on Minion Island.

Luffy would scold him for thinking that way, he was sure. He would tell him not to take everything upon himself, tell him he was _worth it._

_Bullshit._

But Law still wanted to hear his voice telling him that. Wanted to see him smiling, hear him laughing while Law paced around, complaining about his plans getting ruined _again_ by Luffy and his crew of absolute idiots. Wanted to feel his warmth in his arms again.

He clenched his fists, his nails biting deep into the flesh of his palms, yet he barely noticed the sting.

“Luffy, please, wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry but in my defense... I published [_The Stars, the ocean, your warmth_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478235) only like a week before the prompt list was announced so I had to do something ~different~ okay xD
> 
> Friendly reminder that all of the fics in this series are connected, though not always in chronological order :)


End file.
